Is Death Really an Option
by NewSandy
Summary: It's death or your turned into a chimera kid. "Who's there?" I asked. Nothing. What's your choice? "Show yourself!" I called out. Still no answer. Chimera, what other way am I going to look out for my little brother? "T-that's me..."
1. Chapter 1

**Is Death Really an Option?**

**A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did though! I only own any OC's. The chapter title, "人間味のない影 Ningenmi no nai kage" means, "Unhuman Shadows".**

**Prologue:**

_"It's death or you're turned into a chimera kid. What's your choice?" the man asked me._

_I sighed, "Chimera." I told him, "What other way am I going to watch out for my little brother?"_

_"Okay kid." the man said, "Just don't blame me if you regret it."_

_"I won't." I replied, "This is my only choice."_

_"Alright." the man sighed. As the transmutation process began._

**Chapter 1- 人間味のない影 Ningenmi no nai kage:**

***~Ed's Point of View~***

"AL! GET RID OF THE STUPID CAT!" I screeched at my little brother. Unfortunately he was still a suit of armour, since we have yet to figure out how to get our bodies back.

"Brother! You've hurt it's feelings!" he whined. I tried not to take much notice as I scooped the stray in my arms, and started walking towards the door. Al cried out to me as I turned the door handle, "Brother, you monster!"

"I'm just bringing it to Hughes. It'll be in good hands with him." I told him as I shut the door behind me. I thought out loud Hughes address as I started walking towards his house, "1509 Alford. 1509 Alford."

Shortly after I left mine and Al's hotel room, I was at the Hughes household. I walked up to the front door and put my automail hand up against it. I tapped it lightly on the door the first time, and the second time I knocked much harder.

A woman opened the door as she looked down at me. A familiar vein twitched in my forehead as I thought about myself as short. She looked down and asked, "Ed. What are you doing here?"

I held up the cat as I told her about mine and Alphonse's argument which involved the cat, and I asked her if she wanted to take it.

"I'm sure Elicia will love to have a pet!" she said as she cradled the cat in her arms, "We'll take it off your hands and give it a good home!"

"Thanks Mrs. Hughes." I thanked her as I headed off back towards mine and Al's hotel.

About a fourth of the way there I felt a strange feeling as I heard, _"It's death or you're turned into a chimera kid. What's your choice?"_ What was that? I thought. I looked around, yet there was no living and breathing being around me. I decided it was nothing and kept on walking.

Halfway there I heard the same thing,_ "It's death or you're turned into a chimera kid. What's your choice?"_ I looked around, and there was no one around yet again. I'm going crazy or something. I thought. No. Mustang's got me working too much. As I headed off again.

This time I was a third of the way there, as I heard the same voice say, _"Just don't blame me if you regret it."_ This time I saw a shadow to go along with the voice as well. It was dark and threatening, scary enough to make someone wet themselves.

"Who is there?" I asked. No reply came to answer my question, only another dark shadow. Okay. Now that's really getting on my nerves. I thought. And again with the stupid shadow! As it passed me again. This time I got to examine it a little more. The shadow though, wasn't exactly... Human.

Is it a chimera, or something? I asked myself. Must be, it's got wings and claws, along with that human shape.

"Who's there?" I asked yet again, "Show yourself!" The shadow passed me again but this time it stopped midway.

I walked over to it, and felt something grab my hands and it tied them apart from each other. I kicked out to try to knock it off it's balance, but it ended up tripping me instead. I struggled as it wrapped a cloth around my mouth. I started to feel light headed as I realised that the cloth was drenched in... Chlorophyll.

"Just stop struggling Fullmetal pipsqueak." I heard it say. Envy was my attacker! Was the last thing I remembered as I fell out of consciousness.

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Al's Point of View~***

"Brother should be home by now." I thought out loud, "Maybe I should call and see if he's still with Mr. Hughes."

I walked over to the phone that hung on the wall of the hotel room. I dialled the Hughes household number, I waited for someone on the other line to pick it up.

_Ring_... One... _Ring_... Two... _Ring_... Three...

"Hello." A voice said.

"Umm... Hi..." I said into the phone.

"Alphonse is that you?" Hughes asked.

"Um-hmm." I told him, "Is Ed there, he's not back yet."

Hughes paused for a moment before he replied, "He stopped here, but he's not here anymore. I figured he would have been at the hotel room by now."

I fretted. Brother's usually never out this late, "He's not here, that's why I called to see if he was with you. He's never usually out this late. I hope he's all right..."

"Don't worry Al... Ed's a strong kid. I'm sure he's fine." Hughes told me, "If he's not back in the morning you tell me. Okay? If he's not back by then we will go search for him."

"Okay..." I told him. I was still really worried for brother though.

"I'll see you soon then, Al." he said, "Bye."

"Bye, Mr. Hughes." I told him. Then I hung the phone up on the wall. Where was Brother? I wondered. Hopefully he will be back in the morning.

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Hughes's Point of View~***

"I'll see you soon then Al." I told him, "Bye."

"Bye, Mr. Hughes." Al said.

I hung up the phone as he finished. I wonder where Ed could be. I thought to myself. "He's never usually late." Was what Al had told him. I walked into the living room to see my wife, Gracia, sitting on the chesterfield, and my daughter, Elicia, in her lap. I went over to sit next to them. Once I sat I reached over and took Elicia onto my own lap, as I gently bounced her up and down.

"What's wrong?" Gracia asked. The sound of a gentle mothers voice carried through in her voice, "What did Al want?"

I sighed then told her, "Al said that Ed's not home yet, and he asked if he was here. I told him that Ed wasn't here anymore."

"I wonder where he could be..." she said.

"He's a strong kid." I told her, trying to reassure her as well as myself, "If he gets into any trouble, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so." she said. She looked down to where Elicia lay on my lap and smiled. Elicia had already fallen fast asleep.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the prologue and chapter 1! I have decided to make the chapter titles in Japanese and the translations in the beginning A/N's! Please Read and Review! I did take this down but now I'm thinking I just can't give it up so I'll repost it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is Death Really an Option?**

**A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own any OC's. The title, "兄弟、あなたはどこにありますか？Kyōdai, anata wa doko ni arimasu ka?" means, "Brother, Where are You?"**

**Chapter 2- 兄弟、あなたはどこにありますか？Kyōdai, anata wa doko ni arimasu ka?**

***~Ed's Point of View~***

Damn, Envy. I thought as I finally came back to my senses. He knocked me right out from that damn, chlorophyll. Now why did he go through all that trouble to kidnap me? A man walked into the room and I barely even noticed him, I was too concentrated on my thoughts. Now, what do I do? I looked around the room and stopped on the man.

"Hello." he said quietly. He walked over to me, and squatted down next to me. He reached his hand out and rubbed it along my cheek, "Too bad we have to waste this specimen."

I stuttered, "_Specimen_? Now I'm downgraded to a _specimen_. Disgusting." I told the man as I moved away from his touch.

He looked at me with cold and soulless eyes, "Yes. It is master Envy's orders to either kill you, or turn you into a chimera."

I thought for a moment. You've really downgraded to turning me into a chimera Envy. What a shame, "Well. Do I get a choice?"

He looked at me, "Yes." the man sighed, "Master Envy told me to give you a choice."

I snorted, "Well..." I said. I then realized. Wait... What about Al? Will he be all right? I have to escape.

As if the man could read my thoughts he said, "No escaping. You might be able to see your brother again though if you were to chose being a chimera over dying. Or you might end up dead anyways."

I thought. Well I'll just have to stick with the possibility of seeing Al again. I then asked the man, "What are my options again?"

_"It's death or you're turned into a chimera kid. What's your choice?" the man asked me._

_I sighed, "Chimera." I told him, "What other way am I going to watch out for my little brother?"_

_"Okay kid." the man said, "Just don't blame me if you regret it."_

_"I won't." I replied, "This is my only choice."_

_"Alright." the man sighed. As the transmutation process began_.

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Al's Point of View~***

It was morning now, and brother still was not home. Where is he? I thought worriedly. I guess I'll have to call Hughes then. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. I dialed the Hughes' phone number.

_Ring_... One... _Ring_... Two... _Ring_... Three.

"Hello, Alphonse!" a voice answered.

"Umm... Mr. Hughes..." I started, but I couldn't finish.

Luckily Hughes finished it for me, "Edward's still not home yet?"

"Mm-hmm..." I muttered.

"I'll go tell Mustang to help start a search for your brother then Al." he told me.

Dread suddenly flooded over me. What if brother just disappeared. Just like that. I looked around the hotel room as if I would find something, or someone, that shouldn't be in there, "Can I come with you?"

Hughes paused and thought for a second, "You can come Al. Just be prepared if we don't find what we're looking for."

I nodded, "Mm-hmm. I'll be prepared."

"Okay then. I'll stop by your hotel to pick you up. Be ready for me in about five minutes." he told me.

"Okay." I told him as I put the phone back on its rack. I headed out the hotel rooms door. And headed towards the main entrance. Please let brother be alive. Was all I thought.

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Mustang's Point of View~***

I would have expected Fullmetal, not to get lost during the night. Nobody knew where he was, the only lead we had was that he had gone to Maes, and was supposed to come straight back. Yet he didn't. He had gotten to Maes, and it was like Fullmetal disappeared out of thin air. I knew that some people hated Fullmetal, but not enough to kidnap or murder him, if that was the case. Not until the other lead came up.

After only minutes of searching they came up with a piece of red cloth, from the elder of the Elric's signature red coat. The one piece that they had obtained had the black, alchemy mark on it. I knew that Fullmetal was not dead, but surely alive. The only problem they had now, was to find him.

"Any more leads?" I called out to my subordinates. No one answered at first. Some luck. I thought to myself sarcastically. Until one voice did dare to speak up.

"I've heard that-" spoke the solo voice, "-Edward Elric has been captured by one of the homunculi. And he is currently being held captive at the Devil's Nest here in Central."

I thought for a moment before saying, "Come on troops. We have a State Alchemist to save."

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Ed's Point of View~***

The pain was excruciating. It hurt so much. I wished I chose death over this. But, how else was I going to watch out for my little brother? I drew in a deep breath. Even that was difficult to bear.

A bang was heard. And a loud one at that. Good. I thought. Someone was finally here to help. And to get me out of this evil place. Footsteps were heard and I strained my head so I could see who would come in. Not who I was expecting. The Colonel, just had to be the one to come to the rescue.

His mouth was open with a gape. I looked at him and he asked, "What did you get yourself into this time Fullmetal?"

I had no idea what he was talking about until I twisted my head to look down at myself. Nothing changed, except for the fact I was covered in blood from head to toe. That's never good. I thought to myself.

The Colonel came in to help me up and get me to one of the military vehicles. I got the up part, but not the walking part. I fell flat on my face the first step I took, "Damn!" I cursed under my breath. After falling the Colonel picked me up and lifted me all the way to the vehicle. The first thing I saw when we were back in the light, was a gleeful Alphonse.

"Brother!" he cried out rushing towards me. I felt the crushing weight of the armor grasp me. And I yelped a little from the pain. Al immediately put me down and was worried. I never usually yelped. It had never occurred since I was eleven.

Al quickly stepped away and he looked down like he always did when he thought he did something wrong. I chuckled, "Come on Al. Do you really think a hug would hurt me that much?" I asked him hoarsely.

If Al had his own body, he would have been crying tears of joy. I looked past him to see the faces of a few people I knew. Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Ross, Brosh. Oh the fun times we all had.

I jerked to the movement of Mustang carrying me to the vehicle. I wasn't used to anyone carrying me before I was eleven. He settled me down in the vehicle to make sure I was comfy, and Al came in beside me. The Lieutenant took the drivers seat, and Mustang the passengers. With a push on the gas peddle, we headed off.

**A/N: Aren't you wondering what type of chimera Ed is? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. I love all you guys! Two reviews already! KEEP IT UP! Thanks! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is Death Really an Option?**

**A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own any OC's. The title, "キメラ決議 Kimera ketsugi" means, "Chimera Resolutions".**

**Chapter 3-キメラ決議 Kimera ketsugi**

***~Al's Point of View~***

Will brother be okay? I thought. Looking at him unconscious on his bed made me worry. When we found him he was drenched in his own crimson blood, and he couldn't even walk on his own. From what Colonel Mustang and his men had found was, that all this was somehow tied in with the homunculi and that they tried making a chimera with brother. Either that or they tried to kill him.

Ed stirred a little. This was the first time he's stirred so much since we found him. Maybe he's close to waking up! I thought excitedly. Brother's been out for two weeks already.

He opened his eyes slowly. Lifting his head, Ed surveyed the room. He was in a hospital.

"B-brother!" I cried. I rushed over to his side and as soon as I did so, almost fifty doctors and nurses came rushing in. Behind them came the Colonel.

I started making my way towards the back, trying to make my way through the sea of doctors and nurses in the one room. I said, "Hi Colonel!"

"Hello Alphonse." he replied and smiled.

Inside I was smiling too, even if it didn't show on the outside. "Brother's going to be okay right?" I asked.

Mustang sighed, "I'm really not sure if he's going to make it, but he's a strong kid. I'm sure he'll pull through, Alphonse."

"Yeah, knowing brother he will." I said, "How is everyone at the office doing?"

"Everyone's doing alright. They're still a little shocked about what happened to Ed though, we all are really." the Colonel told me.

"Al! Help me!" Ed cried out from the sea of doctors and nurses, "They have needles! Help!"

Mustang laughed but not loud enough for Ed to hear. I sighed and started making my way towards brother.

"Yes, brother." I said as I reached the side of his bed.

"Al! Get rid of the needles! No needles!" Ed cried out.

"But it's for your own health brother." I told him.

"I don't care! Just do it any other way but needles!" he replied.

"Brother..."

**A, B, C... 1, 2 ,3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Mustang's Point of View~***

"Everyone's doing alright. They're still a little shocked about what happened to Ed though, we all are really." I told Alphonse. I know I'm still stunned by it. I thought.

"Al! Help me!" Ed cried out from the sea of doctors and nurses, "They have needles! Help!"

I laughed, making sure Fullmetal couldn't hear me though, and Al made his way over to his brother. How do you get yourself into so much Fullmetal? I thought. I wonder...

I started making my way out of Ed's hospital room. Once I was out I was greeted by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye." I said.

She replied, "Hello sir. Is Edward alright?"

"He's fine." I told her, "He's finally awake now."

"That's good." she said, "By the way sir, you have some paperwork to do."

I sighed. Man I hate paperwork. I thought. "Alright Lieutenant. Bye." I said as I went to the hospitals main entrance and left for Central Headquarters. Lucky for me Headquarters was only a few blocks away from the hospital. Once inside Headquarters I made my way to my office so I could grab my paperwork and head back home.

Once home I settled myself down on my coach and threw my paperwork onto the coffee table in front of me. I grabbed a pen and started working.

**A, B, C... 1, 2 ,3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Ed's Point of View~***

Today was the day I was finally allowed to leave. I had been in that damn hospital almost two months! I told the doctors there I was able to leave a month ago, but they said, "No not yet."

Getting up from my bed, Al got up at that moment as well. "Ready to leave now brother?" he asked.

I nodded and replied, "Sure am." I rushed out the door to the hospitals front entrance, with Al tailing right behind me.

"Brother slow down!" he called out. I could hear the sounds of the metal armor clanking behind me. I just kept on going to the front entrance though.

Running around the corner I tried stopping before I crashed into a body in front of me. Of course that didn't work. I ended up knocking the other person on the ground and I also fell as well.

"Oh, hi Colonel..." I said once I realized who I knocked to the ground.

"Hello Fullmetal." he managed out of gritted teeth. He got up and grabbing me by the arm, pulled me up as well.

"Brother!" Al cried out. From the sound of his voice he was still a few turns away.

"Hurry up Al!" I called to him.

Once Al had caught up we started making our way towards the exit. Once out we started walking towards Central Headquarters.

"Since when did you get so fast brother?" Al asked out of the blue.

I looked at him confused and said, "What do you mean?"

"When I was running to catch up to you. You were really fast." Al replied.

I scratched my head in wonder. How had I gotten so fast? I thought. "I was wasn't I? Who knows..." I told him.

It didn't take long to get to Headquarters. We went inside and made our way to Mustang's office.

"Hello Chief!" Havoc greeted us, "Alphonse!"

"Hi Havoc!" Al said, "Hi Furey!"

Hawkeye then said, "Welcome back Edward, Alphonse."

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Mustang's Point of View~***

"Alright Fullmetal." I said, "The Fuhrer has a mission for you."

Ed looked at me in the eye and asked, "What's the mission?"

"Well-" I started, "- we don't want you to lose your skills after being in the hospital for so long. So your going to go to a new crime scene that was found recently, and help investigate."

"Alright, where do I have to go?" he asked.

"An alleyway on 132 Rallies Road." I told him.

Ed nodded and replied, "Well I'm off then. Let's go Al!" he got up and ran out the door.

"Coming brother!" Al said as he too got up and left.

**A/N: I lied last chapter, you guys didn't find out what type of chimera Ed is... I'M SO SORRY! Next chapter! Anyways thanks for the reviews, I love you all! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is Death Really an Option?**

**A/N: I don't own FMA. Never did, never will. I only own my OC's. The title, "そのブラックオーブ ****Sono burakkuōbu" means, "That Black Orb."**

**Chapter 3- そのブラックオーブ ****Sono burakkuōbu**

***~Ed's Point of View~***

Al and I just arrived at the crime scene. And it wasn't a pretty one. Blood splattered the ground and covered the alleyway walls. "What happened here?" I asked one of the officers standing nearby.

"Murder case." he replied, "Seven killed, two seriously injured and one barely scraped."

I nodded and said, "Anything else?"

"We have no leads as to who it could be. Nothing else really." he told me.

"Alright Al. Let's investigate." I said walking farther into the alley. Observing my surroundings, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary except for all the blood.

"I don't see anything brother." Al spoke.

"I don't see anything either." I told him. I continued surveying my surroundings, until I spotted something in one of the crevices in the wall. It was black and in the shape of a small orb. I started walking over to it, bending down I reached to it and took it into my gloved hand.

"What's that?" Al asked looking over my shoulder.

"I have no clue." I told him. Surveying it in my hand didn't help much. I stuffed it in my pocket so I could study it later.

I continued looking around for anything else, but my results were futile.

"Ready to go brother?" Al asked me.

"I am." I said nodding, "Let's go."

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Al's Point of View~***

Back in the hotel room Ed took out the orb he had found back at the crime scene. He went to his room and came back a few minutes later with a few books, some paper and a pencil. He sat down at one of the tables and started working.

I sighed as I left to go to the kitchen the hotel provided. Who knows how long brother would be at that, and he needed to eat something during that time. I started preparing something for him to eat a little later on.

Deciding to make some sandwiches I got out all the ingredients. After I made the sandwiches, which didn't take long, I went over and sat next to Ed. I started reading over Ed's notes to see what he had found out. Nothing yet.

I sighed as I grabbed a pencil and started helping him. We didn't find much out about it after a while. I nudged Ed's arm and he looked up at me. "Want some sandwiches?" I asked him.

He nodded and got up. "Sure." Making his way to the kitchen he grabbed the sandwiches I had prepared and placed them down.

Grabbing a sandwich in his hand he started chewing on it furiously. He then dropped the sandwich and grabbed the orb in his hands. "I have an idea." he said. He placed the orb on his lap and clapped his hands together.

"Brother! I don't think that's a ve-" I tried saying before he clapped his hands down onto the orb. Too late. I saw a blinding white light and brothers eyes growing wide, before I was flung across the room. "BROTHER!" I cried out, but there was no answer.

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Mustang's Point of View~***

Alphonse just came rushing in saying that something happened to Edward. Telling us to come to their hotel room. Lieutenant Hawkeye and I were heading off to go see what Al had been talking about. Inside we made our way up to their floor and went into their room.

The table and chairs were flipped, some of the pictures that hung on the wall were now on the floor. The room was a complete mess.

"What happened?" I asked, my mouth agape at the sight.

"Brother tried something, and it didn't work out to well." Al said. He made his way over to a corner and kneeled down in front of a flipped table. "Can you help me get it off of him?" he asked.

"Sure." I said nodding. I walked over to where he kneeled and helped him lift the table. Underneath was an unconscious, blood covered Edward.

"What happened to him?" I asked Al.

He looked down at him and replied, "I'm not sure."

I bent down and picked him up in my arms. I brought him over to a couch and settled him down. Waiting for him to come back into consciousness.

**A, B, C... 1, 2, 3... Do, Re, Mi...**

***~Ed's Point of View~***

Again. It happened again. The excruciating pain, and all the blood. Shouldn't have tried it. Shouldn't have tried alchemy on that orb.

Opening my eyes I glanced around. In a hospital again. Not my favourite place to be. Off to the side of my bed the Colonel was fast asleep, and Al was nowhere in sight. Reaching out I prodded the Colonel, and he awoke with a start. Looking around to see who awoke him, his gaze landed on me.

"Looks like you're awake Fullmetal." he said.

I nodded then asked, "Why am I in a hospital?"

Dread appeared on his face for just a second before he replied, "Have you looked in a mirror?"

Have I looked in a mirror? That's a weird question. I thought to myself. Shaking my head I said, "Why should I look in a mirror?"

"Just do it." he replied.

I shrugged, and looked around trying to find a mirror. I found one not far from my bed. Looking in I saw that I had in fact, two cat ears perched atop my blond head. My mouth fell open. "WHAT THE HECK?!" I exclaimed. Also noticing the tail, I turned towards the Colonel. "What. The heck. Happened. To me?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

He sighed and hung his head. He started by saying, "Well... You do remember when Envy kidnapped you. Right?"

I nodded. I know all this. I thought to myself.

"Well he tried to turn you into a chimera at the time, but it was unfinished. All that needed to happen was for you to use your alchemy, for it to be complete." he finished.

Oh. I thought. That explains it. "So I'm stuck this way, aren't I?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What about Al?"

"He's fine. Just a little shocked."

I sighed and looked to the ground.

What will happen now?

**A/N: And so it's finished... I would've made it longer but I didn't plan out the plot at all. Cliffy ending too... I'm sorry but your minds can think of what happens next! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and review!**


End file.
